Adicción
by lilha
Summary: Han pasado algunos años desde que la guerra terminó. Hermione Granger trabaja en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Su jefe es... difícil. Y lo que es peor sus actitudes están comenzando a parecerle demasiado extrañas y confusas. Ella esta confundida que es lo que realmente quiere conseguir ese capullo. Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de esta historia no son propiedad mía, sino de J.K Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados...**

 _Tendrán que disculparme han pasado demasiados años sin que publicara nada por lo que temo ya no recordar como hacerlo bien. Espero que les guste. Contiene Lemmon_

 **Capítulo 1**

Pasaban las nueve, sus pasos resonaban por el largo pasillo. Caminaba apresuradamente, pues quería llegar temprano a casa. Estaba cansada, y odiaba quedarse horas extras, pero el trabajo tenía que estar listo; no se podía retrasar. El Ministerio dependía de ella.

El edificio estaba totalmente vacío, al ser domingo y tan tarde, todos tenían mejores cosas que hacer. Eso no le preocupaba. No era la primera vez que trabajaba de esa forma. Los borradores se veían durante la junta mensual, el primer lunes de cada mes.

Llego ante las enormes puertas del despacho del Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Se detuvo. Respiró hondo… y abrió. Sabía que no habría nadie, pero era una reacción automática. Entró más tranquila, solo tenía que dejar el borrador sobre el escritorio y su trabajo estaría terminado.

El despacho estaba a oscuras, se dirigió con cuidado al escritorio y colocó delicadamente el borrador sobre él. Giró; algo le impidió avanzar.

Una mano grande y fuerte se cerró entorno a su muñeca. Contuvo la respiración. Su cuerpo se paralizó. La mano la atrajo hacia un costado de la silla; ahí fue cuando lo vio. Su jefe se encontraba con la butaca de espalda a la puerta, por eso no lo notó al entrar.

Mucho más tranquila soltó el aire que había retenido, lo más seguro es que quisiera saber si todo estaba listo, tenía que ser eso. Se disponía a darle los detalles cuando el la colocó frente a él. Ella sonrió cortésmente. Abrió la boca, lista para explicarle, pero no pudo decir nada.

Todo su cuerpo la alerto de que algo no iba bien, no era normal; se tensó. Y sin apenas notarlo él ya la había sentado sobre sus piernas. Hermione intentó levantarse, pero él se lo impidió colocando una mano firme sobre su espalda. La tenía aprisionada entre su mano y su cuerpo, aún así ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas alejarse de él para poderse parar, pero sus intentos eran inútiles.

Al leer sus intenciones él la tomo más firmemente, inmovilizándola; ella tembló. No era capaz de hablar, su voz no llegaba a su garganta. Lentamente sin dejar de mirarla colocó su otra mano sobre su hombro izquierdo. Hermione contuvo el aliento, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

Él fue bajando lenta y suavemente su mano, acariciando su brazo. Llego a su mano, la giró y volvió a subir por la cara interna, tocando apenas con la yema de los dedos. Hermione no sabía que hacer, aún intentaba quitarse de ahí. Sorpresivamente sintió la mano sobre su cuello, envolviéndolo. Cuadro los hombros y apretó los labios.

Delineó el contorno de su seno, instintivamente ella intentó alejarse. Al notarlo la apretó y tomó su seno, lo estrujó sobre la ropa, Hermione soltó el aire entre los dientes. Siguió bajando lenta y tortuosamente. Llegó al límite entre la blusa y la falda, posó la mano sobre esa parte de la cintura, la acarició sobre la tela. Uno de sus dedos se escapó bajo la blusa. Ella brincó asustada al contacto con la fría mano. Poco a poco fue introduciendo la mano, acaricio su cintura, dejando que Hermione se estremeciera, siguió recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su abdomen, colocó la palma sobre él, disfrutando del calor que emanaba el cuerpo de ella.

Hermione recobró el habla, estaba a punto de protestar cuando sintió la mano entre su pecho, tomo aire. El aprovecho su aturdimiento para acariciarle el pecho sobre el sostén, lo estrujó de nuevo. Antes de que pudiera protestar coló su mano bajo este. Lo acarició lentamente, haciendo pequeños círculos que iban aumentando de velocidad al acercarse al pezón. Al llegar a este lo apretaba suavemente para después invertir el proceso una y otra vez. Desde el primer contacto de su mano con el pezón este comenzó a reaccionar, quedando erecto ante las primeras caricias. Al sentirlo duro bajo su mano aumentó la intensidad de las caricias.

La respiración de Hermione se fue volviendo entrecortada; él sonrió mientras sacaba su mano de debajo del sostén para dirigirla al otro pecho, falto de atención hasta ese momento. Introdujo, a su vez, la otra mano por la espalda sin dejar de hacer presión. Acarició su espalda, la masajeó con suaves círculos. Mientras que la otra se colaba bajo el sostén, tomando el pecho olvidado. Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente, su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás por momentos. Aprovechó el éxtasis en el que ella se encontraba para desabrocharle el sostén, aunque no se preocupó por quitárselo, ya lo haría más tarde.

Al verla extasiada fue descendiendo la mano que se encontraba en su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas, las acarició. Tomó su pierna derecha de la rodilla y la acomodó para tener un mejor acceso a ella. Hermione estaba tan excitada con lo que su otra mano hacia que ni siquiera noto esto, mucho menos, la falta de presión sobre su espalda. Comenzó a ascender con intensas caricias desde la pantorrilla hasta los muslos. Ahí se entretuvo un poco estrujándolo. Giró suavemente su mano teniendo acceso de esta forma a la cara interna del muslo, lo acarició mientras su mano se perdía bajo la falda de Hermione.

Ella salto hacia atrás asustada, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse él ya la tenía sujeta de nuevo de la espalda. Acercó sus caras; dirigió su boca a su oído y le susurro con voz ronca y profunda:

\- No te muevas, Granger. - Ella se paralizo.

Tras lo cual le mordió lenta y sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja, para acto seguido introducir su lengua en ella; mientras abajo, su mano, rozaba por encima de su ropa interior. Comenzó ha hacer patrones, pequeños círculos cada vez mas rápido, y ejerciendo más presión. Hermione gimió quedamente ante dichas caricias.

Sin dejar de morderle el lóbulo, ni de acariciarla, la mano que descansaba de nuevo sobre la parte baja de su espalda fue subiendo, llevándose con ella la blusa de ella, hasta topar con uno de sus hombros lo rodeo y siguió subiendo por el brazo, quitándole de esta forma, parte del sostén y de la blusa. Al haber sacado uno de los tirantes de uno de los hombros procedió ha llevar el mismo ritual en el otro brazo. Inmediatamente el sostén cayó quedando entre sus cuerpos. Acarició levemente el contorno de uno de sus senos y subió por su pecho hasta su cuello y de la mima forma en que se deshizo de los tirantes lo hizo de la blusa en su totalidad.

Bajo de nuevo su mano por la espalda, mientras iba creando un camino de besos y mordidas por su cuello, hasta llegar a la clavícula. Ella gimió un poco más. Su mano se interno un poco por debajo de la cadera, y con cuidado sin dejar de acariciar con su otra mano la vulva sobre la tela; la elevó un poco. Muy lentamente sorteó la prenda íntima, corriéndola un poco hacia un lado. Presionó uno de sus dedos sobre su sexo. Hermione al sentirlo no pudo evitar gemir más fuerte.

Mientras su boca se entretenía con los senos de ella, comenzó a jugar con su clítoris; presionándolo, masajeándolo. Hermione ya se encontraba húmeda y excitada, disfrutaba del contacto; a pesar de que sabía que no debía, que estaba mal. Repentinamente, él introdujo uno de sus dedos y comenzó a moverlo circularmente, ejerciendo cada vez una mayor velocidad. Ella estaba desenfrenada, no podía reprimir sus emociones.

Sacó su dedo. Al percatarse de que Hermione inconscientemente había tomado los reposabrazos de la silla y mantenía los brazos tensos; sonrío, pues esto dejaba su otra mano libre para dedicarla a otras cosas. Sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo, la dirigió rápidamente a su seno izquierdo para estrujarlo, pellizcarlo; mientras su boca se encargaba de no descuidar el otro. Ella no tubo tiempo de protestar por la falta de atención en su zona intima, porque tan rápido como lo sacó lo volvió a meter.

Lo metía y lo sacaba haciendo movimientos circulares. A ese dedo se le unió uno más, haciéndola gritar; repitió lo anterior. Hermione ya se encontraba muy mojada y en un éxtasis tal que le era imposible no mover sus caderas acoplándolas a los movimientos circulares de él. Ella flexionaba un poco sus codos y los volvía a tensar para tener un mayor contacto; más profundo.

Hermione comenzó a hiperventilar. Sus venas tenían vida propia, la delataban al palpitar furiosamente donde más concentración de sangre había. Su corazón se sentía desbocado y jadeaba más y más. Y de un momento a otro, todo su cuerpo se tensó, dejando atrapados los dedos de él dentro de ella. Comenzó a temblar, él tuvo que dirigir su mano derecha hacia su cadera para sostenerla, para ayudarla. De pronto todo culminó con un grito fuerte y ronco de ella.

Ella aún jadeaba quedamente cuando él retiro su mano del interior; la escuchó ronronear mientras bajaba sus caderas buscando un mayor contacto con él. El la tomo en brazos suavemente y se paró. Giró con ella. Se acercó a su oreja y mordió su lóbulo, para después dejarla con cuidado sobre la silla y dirigirse sin más hacia la puerta.

Ella lo siguió intensamente con la mirada. Estaba confundida, y quería más. Esperaba que regresara a donde estaba, no sabía que debía hacer, si debía hablar o detenerlo. Lo veía alejarse más. El llegó ante las puertas cerradas del despacho y sin mirar atrás, salió.

\- Maldito Malfoy - murmuro Hermione, todavía con el corazón desbocado y las piernas temblando. Respiró varias veces para recuperar el control y se vistió apresuradamente. Al llegar a la puerta ordenó todo con un toque de su varita y salió ella también.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son propiedad mía, sino de J.K Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados...**

 **Capítulo 2**

Respiraba entrecortadamente. Era la tercera vez en la semana que despertaba de esa manera: sábanas revueltas y toda mojada. Debía encontrar una forma de parar aquello antes de volverse loca. Lo cierto era que desde aquella noche en la redacción todo había cambiado, no era capaz de ver las cosas de la misma manera, y lo que era peor, él la ignoraba, era como si esa noche jamás hubiera existido. Sin embargo, cada que ella lo veía se le cortaba la respiración, su pulso se aceleraba, y se consumía de puro deseo. Pero eso no era nada comparado con el tormento de todas las noches; al principio su subconsciente, en sueños, revivía la escena del despacho con todo detalle, pero conforme fueron pasando los días… las noches, todo se fue intensificando. Su mente ya no se conformaba con repasar lo vivido, cada vez iba más allá, sus fantasías estaban llegando a límites insospechados. Y en lugar de satisfacerla, la estaban frustrando, el deseo era tan intenso que tenía que recordarse que lo que soñaba era imposible, que Malfoy era su jefe y se odiaban por lo que debía olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido; tal y como él lo había hecho. Haber sucumbido había sido su mayor error.

De pie frente al espejo, mientras se arreglaba la corbata, se permitió sonreír. Iba con retraso, pero últimamente, eso se había vuelto más una costumbre que sólo una gran irresponsabilidad. Lo hacía premeditadamente. Su sonrisa se ensancho frente al espejo. La verdad disfrutaba ver a Granger, notar que se venía de puro deseo, y que él y solo él era el culpable. Tenía que controlar su excitación, su erección. Si bien, le había costado bastante controlarse, le había costado más que solo un poco no hacerla suya en ese mismo instante, necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para abstenerse de llegar más allá. Pero prefería el plato servido en frio, era un hombre de negocios y conocía el valor de la paciencia, sabía que no había sido una equivocación parar. Jamás había forzado a una mujer, se le hacía una vileza; además, no lo necesitaba. Sabía que no habría tenido que forzar a Granger, ella había estado más que dispuesta y muy mojada sobre sus rodillas, pero él quería más, quería una entrega total, quería que viviera, durmiera y respirara para sentirlo dentro de ella. Quería que, de solo verlo, ella explotara de deseo. Quería que se llenara la cabeza con una y mil formas en la que él podría tomarla, y después cuando ella ya no pudiera ni andar la haría suya. Cuando Granger cayera, sería su perdición.

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del Ministerio, intentaba llegar a su lugar lo más tarde posible, sin meterse por ello en problemas. Trataba de llegar después, cuando él ya se encontrara en su lugar, evitar de esta manera verlo caminar erguido por todo el corredor, verlo ante ella cuando pasaba frente a su cubículo. Olerlo. Pero todos sus intentos se veían frustrados, no importaba que tan tarde llegara a su lugar, él siempre llegaba después. En el fondo sabía que no podía evitarlo, a veces pensaba que él lo hacía a propósito que se demoraba para hacerla sufrir, para que no pudiera concentrarse y ciertamente lo estaba logrando.

Como cada mañana, paso frente a su lugar, ella dejó de respirar. Esta mañana tuvo que esperar para pasar a su oficina, porque ella no se encontraba en su escritorio a su llegada a al Ministerio. Solo la veía por el rabillo del ojo, no sabía si lo hacía por ella, o por evitar su erección y con ello quedar expuesto no solo ante ella sino ante todo el departamento. La oficina a esas horas era un total bullicio, ese día en especial había mucho trabajo: juntas con los jefes de cada sección, reunión con el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, varias entrevistas, en fin, un día ajetreado. Todos se movían rápidamente. Su día, aunque un poco menos complicado también estaba muy ocupado; además de la junta con el Jefe del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, tenía algunas revisiones, una junta con nuevos inversionistas, una comida con sus pares de Francia y Rumania; suspiró solo de imaginarse el día que se le venía encima… En ese momento Granger paso a segundo plano.

Se dejó caer abatida en el asiento del auto. No sabía cómo había terminado ahí, bueno en realidad si lo sabía. Estaba recogiendo descuidadamente las cosas de su escritorio para salir apresuradamente de ahí. Todo habría salido perfecto si en la entrada del cubículo no se hubiera encontrado Penélope Clearwater, la jefa de la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica, esperándola.

Dejó de guardar las cosas en los cajones y esperó sosteniéndole la mirada. Penélope, era una buena compañera y jefa de departamento, era comprensiva pero firme e inteligente; no era mucho mayor que los demás, pero todos la admiraban. Hermione sabía que, si estaba ahí, frente a ella, era para algo más que desearle buenas noches. Penélope, tenía fama de ser una mujer con una vida social muy activa, por lo que rara vez se quedara después de su hora de salida, tenía que haber un motivo de suma importancia o algo urgente que entregar. Su voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Hermione.

\- Herms, linda, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? – aquí va pensó Hermione mientras sonreía dócilmente – Es que veras, me urge entregar esto, ya que es para la próxima junta del departamento y necesito que lo revisen, pero ya no me da tiempo de ir a dejarlo personalmente. Tengo una cena y voy bastante retrasada, ¿crees que sería posible que tú los llevaras?, solo tendrías que dejarlos, te llevará Terry, él sabe la dirección.

Eso significaba llegar bastante más tarde a su departamento, pero no podía decir que no. Mientras lo pensaba notó como la inquietud comenzaba a perfilarse en el rostro de Penélope.

\- Me puedo aparecer Penn, no pasa nada

\- Verás por la hora tendrá las protecciones Anti-aparición y me fue imposible conectarme a su Red Flu. No te lo pediría si no fuera importante Herms; no confío del todo en los mensajeros para dejarles algo así, y me sentiría mucho más tranquila si se que tu lo has entregado.

\- No te preocupes Penn, yo voy, no pasa nada – Penélope sonrió más serena, le tendió el documento y después de musitar un leve gracias y hasta mañana, dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al elevador.

… Si, por eso se encontraba sentada en la parte de atrás de un lujoso carro, que no era suyo. El tráfico era infernal, y probablemente estarían ahí atorados por horas. Luego Terry tendría que llevarla de nuevo a la oficina para recoger sus cosas y poder así, irse a su modesto departamento.

Entro bastante estresado a la casa, el día había sido muy pesado, frustrante y también interminable. Agradecía estar por fin en su casa. La jornada, aunque satisfactoria, había sido muy extenuante. Sin embargo, sabía que aun faltaba para que esta terminara. De cualquier forma, necesitaba un baño antes de continuar, y a las seis de la tarde de ese caluroso viernes también era lo que más le apetecía. Se dirigió despacio a su habitación, tomó un par de cosas y entro al cuarto de baño. No salió de la regadera hasta al menos 20 minutos después. La verdad se sentía mucho mejor; más relajado, más tranquilo. Comenzó a arreglarse despacio, sin prisa.

Subió lentamente las escaleras del porche, estaba ante una casa con una arquitectura exquisita, y por supuesto enorme. Mientras ascendía iba jugando con los documentos, solo esperaba que la casa no estuviera sola. No sería extraño, siendo un viernes por la noche, además la casa estaba en un apacible silencio. Al llegar al último peldaño llamó a la puerta, una vez. Iba a volver a llamar cuando la puerta se abrió parsimoniosamente; sonrió, al menos había alguien ahí. Conforme se abría dejaba entrever el interior, su sonrisa se congeló al percatarse de quien era la persona que le había abierto. Ante ella se encontraba Malfoy; el color desapareció de su rostro, eso no podía ser nada bueno. Dejó de respirar por un segundo tras la impresión de verlo frente a ella con una camisa a medio abotonar y el pelo húmedo; todo él olía a after shower.

\- Sígueme – Su voz era profunda pero distante. Ella tembló y se adentró. Apretaba fuertemente los documentos a su pecho; estaba nerviosa, en cambio él, parecía indiferente. Se fueron adentrando en la casa, pasaron por pasillos finamente decorados, llegaron a unas escaleras, las cuales subieron en silencio. Hermione comenzaba a impacientarse, no sabía que decir, ni hacia donde se dirigían, y su presencia la ponía mucho más nerviosa. Era una estupidez ya que Malfoy nunca la había puesto nerviosa, pero después de lo que había pasado en su despacho no sabía como reaccionar.

\- A donde vamos… - se detuvo - ¿el documento?... ¿Malfoy?

\- Draco

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Draco, mi nombre es Draco

\- Eso ya lo se Malfoy – le contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero se corrigió ante su mirada – Draco

\- Deja eso por ahí – Dijo Malfoy señalando distraídamente un mueble, Hermione así lo hizo y tras ver que había cumplido su acometido dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. - ¿A dónde vas? Entra – continuó Malfoy sin voltearla a ver mientras sostenía la puerta ante él.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, el lugar no era lo que ella imaginaba. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de lo que esperaba. La habitación no era otra cosa que la recamara principal. Dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. No era divertido, ni mucho menos ético que él la llevara a su habitación. El que fuera su jefe no le daba ni un derecho sobre ella. Pero al voltear se dio cuenta que le bloqueaba la salida, la puerta se encontraba tras su espalda. Camino despacio hacia ella, mientras ella tragaba con dificultad. Hermione instintivamente dio un paso atrás. Él no se acercaba demasiado porque no quería asustarla, ella por otro lado no sabía si temer, o dejar que el calor que en ese momento bajaba entres sus piernas se expandiera por todo su cuerpo. El aire se hacía más pesado, Hermione cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente antes de decidirse a abrirlos una vez más.

\- Creo que es muy tarde ya, lo mejor sería que me fuera – al terminar de decir esto, Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta; hacia él.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Frio, calculador, su voz no denotaba emoción alguna; fue solo un susurro, una pregunta al oído. La detuvo al momento en el que rozaba el pomo de la puerta. A la vez, pasaba el brazo alrededor de su cintura, colocando su mano en su abdomen; presionando hacia atrás, hacia él. Hermione contuvo la respiración.

\- Yo-yo… es mejor que me vaya, si irme… por favor… - balbuceaba nerviosamente Hermione, respiraba con dificultad. - ¿por favor?

\- Quieres esto. – aseguró él, antes de pegarla más a su cuerpo.

\- No, no… yo no… yo, yo me quiero ir.

\- ¿Segura? – preguntó Draco mientras deslizaba su mano hacia el sexo de Hermione, lo rozaba con movimientos circulares por encima de su ropa. Hermione no pudo evitar gemir quedamente, eso era aun mejor que en sus sueños. – No haría nada que no quisieras Hermione – le susurró al oído, para a continuación besarlo y morder suavemente el lóbulo. Era la primera vez que le oía decir su nombre. El gemido fue más audible en esta ocasión. - ¿Quieres que pare?

\- Hmmmmp.

Eso era lo que Draco necesitaba. Lentamente la giró, quedando uno frente al otro. Deslizó la mano que mantenía en su abdomen a su espalda y comenzó a acariciarla, su otra mano subió a su cuello, lo masajeaba, tomó su nuca con una mezcla de pasión y delicadeza. La acercó más a él. La apretó un poco más hacia su cuerpo. Despacio se acercó hasta acabar con el espacio que separaba sus bocas. La besó.

La estaba besando, Malfoy la estaba besando. Era un beso, cálido, intenso. Notó que rozaba con su lengua sus dientes y sin cuestionarlo Hermione lo dejó entrar. El beso se hizo más profundo, menos sutil. Sabía que no debería estar haciendo esto, que estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien. Notó como besándola la iba conduciendo por la habitación, la empujaba suavemente, ella era apenas consciente de lo que pasaba, de hacia dónde se dirigían. Él no dejaba de besarla, la acariciaba en todas partes, sentía una mano en su nuca y la otra se movía constantemente, su espalda, el contorno de sus senos, su abdomen sus brazos, su espalda, comenzó a ir más allá, bajo a sus muslos, a su sexo. Hermione deslizó sus manos hacia su cuello, se paro sobre sus puntas para intensificar el beso. Dejaron de moverse, pero el beso continuo, con pequeñas pausas en las que ambos recuperaban la respiración.

Durante el beso, la había llevado lentamente hasta los pies de su cama. Su erección palpitaba intensamente bajo sus pantalones. Manteniendo el beso Draco subió una de sus manos hasta llegar a su cuello donde Hermione tenía entrelazadas las suyas, tomo una de sus manos con delicadeza y se la llevo a la boca, la beso suavemente, Hermione cerró los ojos, él aprovechó para besar sus dedos uno a uno. Con la misma lentitud introdujo uno de los dedos al interior de su boca, lo lamió, lo succionó y mordió. Ella respiraba más entrecortadamente. Tomó su muñeca y beso su palma para después con caricias circulares girarla. Hermione no podía apartar la mirada de sus movimientos. Aún con la mano de ella entre la suya fue bajándola, retomando el beso en los labios, haciendo el beso mas febril, más intenso. Llevo sus manos entrelazadas, con cuidado, a la prueba de su excitación, colocando de esta forma la mano de ella sobre su pene erecto.

Su primera reacción, la única en realidad, fue retirar la mano inmediatamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue lo que hizo, o lo que intento hacer, porque antes de poder retirarla por completo él colocó su mano sobre la suya y apretó un poco más. Se escuchó un jadeo en la habitación, pero no estaba segura de cuál de los dos lo había emitido.

\- Tócame Hermione – le susurro con voz apremiante.

Y ante esa voz no pudo contenerse, apretó ligeramente sobre su pene. Draco gimió antes de besarla con intensidad. Ella sintió como retiraba la mano que tenía sobre la de ella para dirigirla a uno de sus senos y la otra la sentía firmemente sobre su cintura. Sintiéndose más atrevida, al escucharlo gemir comenzó a acariciar su miembro por encima de la ropa, primero con las yemas de los dedos, luego con las uñas.

Él no se quedaba atrás, en algún momento entre caricias y besos había logrado introducir una de sus manos bajo sus ropas, y estrujaba el seno de ella, haciéndola suspirar. Colocaba el pezón entre su dedo índice y el pulgar y lo apretaba y lo giraba, lo estimulaba. Sabía lo que hacía. La ropa comenzaba a estorbar, con una maestría que probaba que no era ni un novato en esto comenzó a quitarle la ropa sin desatender el pezón hinchado por la estimulación. Al notar sus intenciones Hermione quiso ayudarle, por lo que dejando su erección subió su mano.

\- Sigue.

Hermione se quedó perpleja. Draco dejo lo que estaba haciendo para tomar de nuevo la mano de Hermione y conducirla de nuevo a sus partes, pero en lugar de dejarla de nuevo sobre su ropa las introdujo dentro de ella, quedando en contacto su pene con la mano de ella. Retiro de nuevo la mano y al ver que seguía quieta le susurro:

\- Sigue, no me hagas repetirlo Granger.

Él regresó a su labor de quitarle la ropa, o parte de ella. Por su parte ella, con timidez en un principio, comenzó a masajear el pene, ante la respiración entrecortada de él, aumentaba la velocidad, luego volvía a una lentitud tortuosa. De forma inconsciente acercó su pelvis a la erección de él, su otra mano estaba apoyada en su pecho bajo la camisa.

Se sorprendió al sentir como la elevaba, en el momento en que dejo de sentir el piso bajo sus pies olvido lo que estaba haciendo y dirigió sus manos hacia los hombros de Malfoy, eran firmes y estaban tensos. El instinto la hizo envolverlo con sus piernas, el contacto era intenso, sentía cada musculo en tensión de su torso. Se arqueo echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el momento en el que la pegó completamente a él. Sentir la dureza de su miembro el calor que emanaba de el, mezclarse con el suyo propio aun con ropa de por medio la llevo a un estado de excitación que creía insuperable.

Lentamente la recostó en la cama, su cama, ese hecho solo conseguía excitarlo más. Con una agilidad adquirida con los años terminó de despojarla de la ropa, se aparto unos centímetros para contemplarla. Comenzó a acariciarla, tenía una piel tersa y suave al tacto, llevo una mano a sus piernas y la recorrió una y otra vez, desde el incidente del despacho había soñado con esas piernas firmes, largas y torneadas.

Sentía la sangre pulsando bajo su piel, concentrarse en aquellos lugares por donde él pasaba sus manos. Sentía que con cada contacto estaba un grado más cerca de la ebullición. Nunca se había sentido así, nunca la había acompañado esa incertidumbre ese cosquilleo por un simple roce. Aunque intentaba obligar a su cabeza a ser practica, a repetirse que no solo era su jefe, sino Malfoy, el mismo Malfoy que se había burlado de ella durante todo Hogwarts, que no debía, todos esos alegatos ya no servían de nada, quería que continuara, lo necesitaba. Se sentía cohibida al saberse desnuda y en desventaja al sentir sus pantalones contra su piel, pero a la vez ese contacto la excitaba de una forma sublime. Podía sentir una de sus manos en su pierna derecha y la otra, la otra se movía tan rápido que no sabía dónde se encontraba, ella se limitaba a pasar sus manos por sus hombros, sus brazos, por su espalda. Le tenía asombrada el cuerpo tan bien trabajado que tenía. Siempre había coincidido con las demás chicas de la oficina en que él tenía un muy buen cuerpo, pero no sabía que llegaba a tales dimensiones, debería pasar interminables horas haciendo ejercicio para tener esos abdominales. Sin poderse contener, coloco la mano en su nuca y lo atrajo para besarlo ávidamente. Su otra mano descendió rápidamente hacia sus pantalones, no pudo evitar que una mirada traviesa atravesara sus ojos antes de desabotonar su pantalón y deshacerse de el, él ni si quiera pareció notarlo de lo absorto que estaba en el cuerpo de ella. Por lo que ella siguió con los suyo, con habilidad deslizo tanto el pantalón como la ropa interior por sus piernas utilizando su pie para conseguirlo esto pareció excitar a Malfoy por que el beso se volvió más voraz, su corazón palpitaba desbocado y eso le gusto.

Respirando cada vez de forma más irregular, Draco se llevo su seno a la boca, lo lamió, de forma circular, lentamente hasta que llego al pezón y paso primero su lengua, rodeándolo, luego comenzó a besarlo suavemente con los labios ejerciendo una leve presión para estimularlo aun más, una de sus manos estrujaba su otro seno, lo masajeaba, las caricias seguían el ritmo de su boca. Cuando el corazón de Hermione se encontraba desbocado por las sensaciones, él paso de besar a morder y Hermione no pudo evitarlo se estremeció y gimió. Y entonces el ritmo cambio.

Alzo la mirada al rostro de Granger y sin apartarla deslizo su mano entre sus muslos y apretó. Ella ya estaba húmeda, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, ligeros roces, no quería perder de vista sus expresiones, quería verla cuando llegara al punto más alto de placer, conforme la respiración de Granger se iba haciendo cada vez más irregular, más acelerada, él aumentaba la velocidad de sus caricias. Introdujo un dedo de forma sorpresiva, ella elevó las caderas de forma inconsciente. Acercó su boca a la de ella para besarla posesivamente, una de sus manos recorría todo su cuerpo, la otra se encontraba entre sus muslos. Sentía las uñas de Granger clavándosele en la espalda. Draco deslizo hacia fuera su dedo con la misma rapidez con la que lo metió, solo para volver a meterlo. Comenzó un mete saca.

Hermione apenas podía respirar entre las sensaciones que le provocaban sus besos, y su mano en su interior, sin poderse contener gimió.

Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no fue hasta que la oyó gemir de esa manera que noto su propia y creciente necesidad. Dejo de besarla para tomar aire y deslizó los labios a su oído.

\- Ahora, Granger, voy a tomarte

Tan solo ante estas palabras Hermione sintió que se venía. Draco sacó por última vez su dedo y la penetró de un solo movimiento.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por los Reviews, espero que les guste este segundo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes de esta historia no son propiedad mía, sino de J.K Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados...**_

 **Capítulo 3**

Al abrir los ojos, supo que algo no iba bien. Nada le era familiar, no sabía donde estaba, ni como había llegado ahí. Su mente aún aletargada por el sueño no mejoraba la situación. Se movió ligeramente, y soltó el aire que había contenido inconscientemente mientras intentaba recordar donde estaba. Giró lentamente en la cama tratando de ubicarse en ese entorno desconocido; en una cama que en definitiva no era la suya y no le parecía en absoluto conocida.

Draco supo el instante exacto en el que ella había despertado, percibió su ansiedad, su inquietud. Pero no hizo nada; siguió cómodamente acostado en la misma posición con los ojos aún cerrados. Tenía pocos minutos de haber despertado, lo cual era extraño porque acostumbraba a levantarse mucho mas temprano, pero se encontraba relajado y cómodo por lo que ni había hecho el intento de moverse. La sintió girarse hacia él, se preparó mentalmente para cualquier cosa. Aguardo. Pasados unos instantes abrió lentamente los ojos; expectante y ciertamente sorprendido por la falta de reacción. Se topo con unos ojos color miel que lo veían con curiosidad y duda. Tenía una mirada concentrada, como si evaluara los hechos, algo típicamente Granger, y ante este pensamiento no pudo evitar sonreír.

Hermione cerró los ojos al verlo sonreír. En el momento que lo vio recostado junto a ella, recordó, o comenzó a hacerlo; pero no fue hasta que sonrió que tomó conciencia de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

\- _No pude haberme acostado con él - pensó – Sí, sí lo hice._ Respiró hondo y volvió a abrir los ojos. Malfoy la miraba fijamente. _\- En que estabas pensando Hermione._ Hermione no dejaba de recriminarse, se había acostado con su jefe, peor se había acostado con su enemigo de la infancia, siendo honesta con ella misma no es que siguieran viéndose como enemigos, es lo que suele pasar con las guerras, las personas cambian; pero tampoco era como si fueran amigos, y sus amigos sin duda seguían odiándolo. Acostarse con Malfoy no había sido nunca su intención, no había considerado jamás esa opción hasta la noche del despacho, pero de eso a llevarlo a cabo había un mundo de diferencia. Ese era el fin de su carrera, ahora la iban a despedir por haberse acostado con él, y nadie la querría contratar de nuevo. No le parecía justo, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido que la vida no era justa.

Draco la observaba atentamente; algo la perturbaba, se notaba en su seño fruncido, en la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior. Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, a despertar; parecía un adolescente sin experiencia, pero lo cierto era que la noche anterior había disfrutado como nunca. Sin importar lo que pasara, o lo que pensara la tomó sorpresivamente de la cintura y la levantó acomodándola a horcadas sobre él.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, en un momento estaba a un costado de Malfoy, su jefe, siendo apenas consiente de la desnudez de ambos y al siguiente sin apenas haberlo percibido se encontraba sobre él. Cuando fue consiente de las intenciones de Malfoy abrió aún más los ojos.

Draco al ver que intuía sus intenciones no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y la penetró de un solo movimiento. Ante esto Granger se tensó, apretando de esta manera su miembro dentro de ella. Draco no pudo evitar gemir. Al ver que seguía quieta, tensa y sorprendida soltó uno de sus costados y dirigió la mano hacia su nuca y la atrajo hacia él. Tras acariciársela un segundo, la acercó un poco más para besarle el cuello. En esa misma posición llevo sus labios al oído y le susurro suavemente, pero con autoridad:

\- Relájate Hermione, relájate - y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Lo cierto era que no había mucho que Hermione pudiera hacer para no relajarse, para no dejarse llevar. Los movimientos de Malfoy, aunque firmes, eran suaves y estaban llenos de erotismo, sus caricias eran profundas y enloquecedoras, poco a poco ella se encontraba jadeando y gimiendo mientras se movía sobre él. Los movimientos eran cada vez más apremiantes, más rápidos, más intensos. Sentía todos los músculos del cuerpo en tensión, era como lava líquida corriendo por su cuerpo, un crescendo que ascendía a una velocidad vertiginosa pero no terminaba por llegar, conforme pasaba el tiempo le costaba cada vez más respirar, boqueaba en busca de aire, se arqueaba ante los movimientos cada vez más fuertes de Malfoy.

Draco estaba al borde del orgasmo, la forma en la que Granger se acoplaba a él, la manera en la que lo apretaba entre sus paredes. De verdad intentaba alargar el momento, intentaba ser considerado con ella, pero lo cierto es que estaba al borde del delirio. Sinceramente no era su intención hacerla suya esa mañana, al despertar pensó que sería mejor esperar a que ella despertara también para que no se sintiera usada, pero al verla en su cama desnuda con sus inquisidores ojos castaños, no pudo hacer otra cosa que adentrarse en ella. No iba a soportar mucho más sin venirse.

Y entonces algo dentro de ella explotó, no pudo evitar gemir su nombre mientras se aferraba a sus hombros anchos y fuertes.

Fue escucharla decir su nombre de esa manera, lo que terminó con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba y se vino en ella. Era la primera vez que decía su nombre sin que él se lo pidiera, sabía perfectamente que para ella el era Malfoy. Los dos respiraban entrecortadamente _,_ la sentía temblar sobre él. por lo que paso a acariciar su espalda con movimientos circulares, tranquilizadores hasta que ambos fueron recuperando la respiración, salió lentamente de su interior y la depositó suavemente en la cama. Ni uno de los dos decía nada. Ella estaba abstraída pensando, de nuevo se veía contrariada. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño. A medio camino se detuvo y sin girarse dijo:

\- Tengo que ir a trabajar, y si no mal recuerdo tu también. - Tras lo cual se metió en el baño y cerró.

Fue ante estas palabras que Helena reaccionó al fin. _¿Qué había hecho?_ Al percatarse que él la había dejado sola en la habitación sin ni una consideración se sintió tan humillada. Se abrazó las piernas con las manos y estaba a punto de llorar cuando entendió que no podía quedarse ahí, y que además si no quería mas problemas debería apresurarse para poder llegar al trabajo, y así, con esa resolución fue que salió de la cama y se vistió. Una vez fuera de la casa tomó un taxi y se fue sin mirar atrás.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de esta historia no son propiedad mía, sino de J.K Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados...**

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

\- Llama a Granger y dile que venga cuanto antes a la oficina - le dijo Draco a Rose, su secretaria, sin voltear a verla mientras revisaba unos pergaminos y la despacho con un movimiento de la mano.

Ya solo en el despacho se llevó las manos a la sien y la masajeó suavemente, estaba un poco preocupado por cómo iba a reaccionar Granger. El departamento estaba tranquilo, muchos se tomaban el día por ser sábado y no los culpaba. Lo cierto es que no tenía demasiado trabajo y ahí sentado en su oficina se le ocurrió que habría sido una mejor idea no apresurar las cosas y disfrutar un poco más antes de salir al trabajo. En las mañanas, siempre era grato despertar con una mujer desnuda y dispuesta en la cama. No pudo evitar evocar los recuerdos de la noche anterior, mucho menos lo que había sucedido tan solo unas horas antes, se había sentido un poco decepcionado cuando al salir del baño notó que Granger ya se había ido, por lo que se apresuró a ir al trabajo donde sabía que la iba a encontrar y podría hablar con ella.

Hermione se encontraba en su escritorio trabajando en una Ley Mágica relacionada con el uso de la magia accidental en menores extranjeros en suelo británico. Pero la verdad no había avanzado nada ya que seguía reprochándose a si misma lo que había pasado con Malfoy. Ella no era así, no solo se había acostado con alguien con quien no mantenía una relación amorosa, ese alguien era su jefe y su peor enemigo en Hogwarts. Ella sabía que las personas podían cambiar, y era consciente que Malfoy después de darle la espalda a su familia y Voldemort había cambiado. Pero no había cambiado tanto, seguía siendo engreído, prepotente y elitista. Se odiaban… bueno en realidad tenían años sin odiarse, pero tampoco eran amigos. Se sentía sucia y mal, sobretodo porque reconocía que lo había disfrutado, pero que iba a pasar con Ron, tal vez últimamente habían tenido problemas, pero siempre había sabido que pasaría su vida con el, ¿o no? Su cabeza era un lío.

\- Hermione, el jefe quiere que vayas a su oficina de inmediato, ¿no estas muy ocupada ahora no? - Hermione se quedó pasmada al oír a Rose, definitivamente no esperaba que él la mandara llamar, en realidad deseaba que dejara pasar el asunto, ya se sentía bastante avergonzada por lo que había hecho como para además tener que plantarse ante él.

\- Enseguida voy - balbuceó inconscientemente Hermione, una sonrojada Rose le sonrió agradecida, en Hogwarts Hermione había sido su modelo a seguir alguien a quien siempre había admirado y después de la Guerra además era una Heroína por lo que su admiración había crecido.

Hermione rodó los ojos exasperada, Rose era una buena chica, ya lo era como estudiante, y le caía bien; sin embargo, no le gustaba que la vieran como la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, ni siquiera como una Heroína de Guerra, solo habían hecho lo que tenían que hacer. Estos pensamientos la distrajeron momentáneamente de lo que le esperaba en la oficina de Malfoy.

Ir a su oficina sería aún más humillante que quedarse sola en su cama. ¿Cómo podría verlo a los ojos? Mientras se levantaba para ir a la oficina Malfoy se le ocurrió que tal vez podría ser peor de lo que imaginaba, ser humillada y su vergüenza no serían nada comparados con perder su trabajo. Y si lo que él quería era despedirla por haberse acostado con él o sí la amenazaba para que accediera a seguir manteniendo relaciones con él.

Nadie la contrataría si la despedían por haberse acostado con su jefe; había sido una estúpida al dejarlo continuar, pero no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza desde el día que estuvieron en su despacho... Su despacho, por Merlín como podría entrar ahí y no recordar lo que había pasado; como la había tomado, como la había tocado. No necesitaba entrar ahí para recordar constantemente esa noche, estaba segura de que ahí dentro los recuerdos serían aún más intensos, más nítidos. Pero como buena Gryffindor que era, se levantó de su escritorio y se encamino al despacho de Malfoy.

En cuanto llegó al escritorio de Rose, fuera de la oficina de Malfoy, la chica le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto, luego lentamente se encaminó a la enorme puerta de roble que precedía al despacho del jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, tocó suavemente a la puerta y esperó.

Al escuchar los suaves toques en la puerta supo que se trataba de Granger, tomó aire y escuetamente dijo:

\- Adelante.

Se escuchó el susurro de la puerta al abrirse, pero no se tomó la molestia de levantar la mirada de los pergaminos que revisaba. Al percatarse del silencio en la oficina notó también que Granger se había quedado junto a la puerta, por lo que simplemente dijo:

\- Pasa y cierra la puerta, - esperó a oír la puerta cerrarse para agregar: - acércate Granger, no muerdo, toma asiento.

Hermione se acercó despacio; y sin apartar los ojos de él, se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio. Su mente estaba dividida, por un lado, se sentía humillada, avergonzada y tenia miedo, realmente tenía mucho miedo de ser despedida o coaccionada para que continuara acostándose con él.

Además se sentía indignada y molesta, con ella por haber cedido ante Malfoy, por no haber resistido; y con él por su actitud, primero la excitaba hasta tal punto que solo podía pensar en lo que había pasado en su despacho y luego se acuesta con ella no una, sino varias veces para después dejarla sola en la cama como a una vulgar prostituta y ahora la tenía ahí sentada frente a el y ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla o decirle algo, ÉL la había mandado llamar, no es que estuviera ahí por decisión propia.

Pero por otro lado sentía un deseo descomunal, se estaba comenzando a excitar y no se explicaba el cómo podía ser eso posible estando en las circunstancias en las que estaba. Pero Malfoy se veía tan viril, su porte orgulloso, altivo, junto con los recuerdos que tenía de ese despacho, eran suficientes como para que las piernas le temblaran, para que su cuerpo respondiera lentamente sin proponérselo.

No levantó la mirada hasta haber terminado de corregir el pergamino que estaba revisando, sabía que eso la ponía nerviosa, lo sentía y no era esa su intención, pero no le iba a dar un trato preferencial por lo que había pasado entre ellos, era algo que ella tendría que comprender, o eso esperaba. Lo cierto es que la notaba bastante inquieta, más que nerviosa la sentía incomoda e intuía que era por lo que había pasado entre ellos, lo cual era una pena porque sabía que ambos lo habían disfrutado, ese era uno de los motivos por el cual la había mandado llamar.

Era cierto que durante sus años en Hogwarts se habían llevado bastante mal, sí era honesto consigo mismo, el la había tratado fatal. Pero también era cierto que había cambiado, ya no creía esas tonterías de la pureza de la sangre que su padre le había inculcado, aunque aún se sentía bastante orgulloso de pertenecer a los sagrados 28 y de sus raíces. Además, había visto lo que la guerra hacía y el trato tan inhumano que se le daba a otros magos o brujas simplemente por no ser sangre pura, lo peor todo esto liderado por un demente obsesionado con la pureza de la sangre que ni siquiera era sangre pura, hijo de un muggle. Mientras más lo pensaba, menos entendía como magos tan orgullosos por sus orígenes se dejaban controlar y dominar por ese demente.

Al fin lo vio levantar la mirada, se le hacía que llevaba una eternidad ahí sentada, esperando. Cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más y más nerviosa, se sentía incomoda, ultrajada e indignada, pero también excitada y acalorada, no sabía que hacer con sus manos. Esperó a que él comenzara a hablar, pero no aparto la mirada. No se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que el sonrió de medio lado.

\- Supongo que te sientes algo inquieta, no te mande llamar por nada malo Granger relájate, en serio, solo que a decir verdad me preocupaba que te sintieras incomoda ante mi presencia o aquí en la oficina. Y quería, antes que nada, asegurarte de que lo que pasó no cambia nada, no habrá un trato diferente en ni un sentido, lo que pasó o pase entre nosotros es algo totalmente ajeno a la oficina.

Hermione echaba chispas por los ojos, sabía que lo que estaba escuchando debería relajarla, tranquilizarla, al menos el principio, pero lo cierto es que no era así, se oía tan metódico, tan frío. Además, se percató de que no lo cerraba, que dejaba los tiempos en suspenso, que no daba por terminado lo que había pasado, que por el contrario esperaba que continuaran con eso. ¿Quién se creía que era? Estaba totalmente indignada ante eso ¿verdad? Sin embargo, su preocupación cambio al darse cuenta de que la posibilidad de repetirlo no la disgustaba, por el contrario, sintió cierto cosquilleo, se sentía abrumada y excitada, era algo que no podía explicar. No paraba de recordar todo lo que había sucedido en ese mismo despacho unas semanas atrás, de recordar la manera en que la tocaba, como la hacia sentir; le costaba respirar.

\- Quiero que sepas que te respeto, y que no pienso obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras, ni mucho menos - Granger bufó al escucharlo, Draco levantó una ceja, haciéndola consiente de que ella no había puesto nada de resistencia, ni una de las veces.

Draco no pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior, de verdad esperaba que no terminaran ahí las cosas, por lo que continuó diciéndole:

\- Quiero que sepas que si por mi fuera, esto no quedaría aquí como un encuentro fortuito e irrepetible, si por mi fuera continuaría con esto, porque lo cierto es que disfrute mucho de lo que paso, y si no me equivoco tu también lo hiciste pero esta en tus manos Granger, si decides continuar con esto, en que sigamos viéndonos por mi encantado, te puedo asegurar que es algo que de verdad deseo, pero si prefieres dejarlo, lo comprendo y el tema no se vuelve a tocar, ante todo soy un profesional y no me gusta que mis empleados se sientan incómodos ante ni una circunstancia y mucho menos ante mi presencia. No soy mi padre.

Mientras Draco hablaba no podía dejar de observarla, de admirarla. No podía evitar recordar el aspecto que tenía esa mañana. Su cuerpo lo traicionaba por momentos; sentía una mezcla de admiración y gracia; tenía la espalda recta y la cabeza erguida, la mirada fija en él, determinada, desafiante, pero a la vez se veía turbada, un tanto insegura y si no se equivocaba, excitada, de verdad esperaba que así fuera, porque en lo único que pensaba en ese momento, viéndola así frente a él, era en tirar todo lo que estaba sobre su escritorio subirla en el y poseerla, entrar en ella, estar sobre ella, sentirla. Tuvo que cerrar un segundo los ojos, para despejarse, en su mente las imágenes de él sobre ella en su escritorio eran tan reales, casi tangibles y comenzaba a sentirse incomodo. La había llamado para asegurarle que no se aprovecharía de ella y en lo único que podía pensar era en la forma más rápida de despejar su escritorio y ponerla sobre él. A pesar de la nitidez de la fantasía se obligaba a si mismo a seguir hablando, a hablar de forma coherente y racional.

Hermione no paraba de imaginar escenarios donde ambos terminaban desnudos y en un frenesí total; tenía que parar eso de inmediato. Trataba de concentrarse en lo que Malfoy le estaba diciendo, sabía que nunca había sido menos racional que en ese momento. Él hablando de profesionalismo y ella ahí recordando lo que había pasado. _Merlín Hermione ¿dónde dejaste tu profesionalismo?_ Pensaba la castaña.

\- Granger necesito saber que no va a hacer un problema entre nosotros por lo que paso, aunque nunca lo admitiré en público eres un miembro indispensable en el departamento – le dijo sabiendo que probablemente eso en lugar de ayudarlo a él, la haría enojar a ella, pero nunca se había podido resistir a molestarla, era demasiado fácil.

 _¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de ella? por qué se estaba burlando ¿no?_ Hermione estaba dividida entre la indignación y el deseo. No se atrevía a hablar por miedo a decir algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría. Y porque no estaba completamente segura de que lo que saliera de su boca fuera un reclamo o una petición para que continuaran ahí mismo lo de esa mañana.

En que momento había comenzado a hablar él del trabajo se preguntaba Hermione. Lo oía hablar de una ley que tenían que revisar y ¿le estaba pidiendo su colaboración para la siguiente confederación internacional, o era su imaginación? Se obligo a prestar atención y a participar en la conversación. Conforme pasaba el tiempo se sentía más confiada, más segura, pero también más excitada.

Draco vio una gota de sudor resbalar por el cuello de la castaña e internarse entre sus pechos. Cuidadosamente bajo su mano y siguió hablándole, ahora que hablaban de trabajo era más sencillo seguir la conversación era casi como poner el piloto automático. Granger soltó el aire repentinamente y él contuvo la respiración. Cada vez le parecía mas difícil mantener una actitud apacible. Deslizó su mano hasta alcanzar su erección y la frotó lentamente. Se sentía como un adolescente sin control, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Hacia un calor sofocante en la oficina, o tal vez era solo ella que sentía que le hervían las venas. Tenía unas ganas incontenibles de sentirlo, de tocarlo como él la había tocado a ella, aquella vez, semanas atrás, en esa misma oficina.

Podía imaginarlo claramente, como él se levantaba lentamente de su silla tras el escritorio y poco a poco se iba acercando a ella. Las palmas de las manos se le humedecían, sentía la boca seca y estaba a la expectativa. Malfoy se detuvo, ella solo atinó a pasar, su pulso estaba demasiado acelerado, debería contenerse, algo le decía que lo que estaba pasando no era correcto, que no estaba bien, no era ético; pero no podía hacer nada era más fuerte su deseo de él, que todo lo que su cerebro le decía acerca de no involucrarse. Fue justamente por ese motivo que cuando Malfoy tomó su mano y la jaló suavemente hacia arriba ella no puso resistencia alguna, lo necesitaba. Estando ya de pie él la pegó a su cuerpo, haciéndole notar sus músculos, su virilidad.

Acopló su cuerpo al de ella, se movió suavemente presionándola, excitándola. Le producía una sensación especial, sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas junto con la excitación del momento. Estar los dos sobre su escritorio, cualquiera podría entrar de un momento a otro. Una pluma rodó sobre el escritorio, para caer ruidosamente en el piso.

Ante el sonido de la pluma al chocar con el piso, despertó abruptamente de su ensoñación, no recordaba que le estaba diciendo a Granger durante los últimos minutos, pero por la cara de la castaña parecía que ella tampoco lo había notado. Respiro hondo y se concentro en abordar temas importantes, cuestiones de trabajo; para mantener, al menos un poco, la imaginación bajo control.

Parpadeo repetitivas veces. Hermione estaba segura de haber sentido a Malfoy pegado a su cuerpo, de estar ella entre los brazos fuertes y firmes de él, de haber sentido sus labios. Pero ahí sentada delante del escritorio, lo veía mover los labios, todo era confuso, estaba distraída, nunca antes se había distraído de esa manera ni en colegio ni el Ministerio, lentamente se dio cuenta de que hablaba con ella, algo sobre el trabajo, algo importante supuso por el ceño fruncido de él, y ella no había prestado atención a nada de lo que Malfoy había dicho. Lo había estado imaginando todo, él abalanzándose sobre ella, como la tocaba, como la besaba, pero todo había sido una ilusión. Notó como el color subía a sus mejillas y se sintió avergonzada, mucho. No era posible que ella, que había entrado ahí nerviosa e indignada por lo que ella pensaba que le iba a pedir que hicieran, estuviera deseando que en realidad pasara. De no haber sido por el ruido de algo al chocar con el suelo ella habría seguido ensimismada, fantaseando con lo que deseaba que estuviera pasando; se esforzó por prestar atención a lo que él le decía.

Al sentir la humedad entre sus piernas supo que no podía estar un minuto más en esa oficina sin cometer una locura por lo que se levantó y excusándose salió apresuradamente de la oficina.

Draco dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyandola en el respaldo de su silla. Aún tenía el pulso acelerado y ya sin Granger frente a el su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Sonrío al percartarse de que podía haber provocado la abrupta salida de Granger de la oficina. Eso significaba que tenía esperanza. Pero de momento no le quedaba opción, tenía que ocuparse del problema entre sus pantalones o jamás terminaría los pendientes de ese día.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes de esta historia no son propiedad mía, sino de J.K Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados...**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

Hermione removía su té lentamente, una y otra vez, la verdad no estaba prestando atención ni a sus movimientos ni a su amiga. Su cabeza era un caos ese día, y en realidad cualquier otro día de la semana. Hacía una semana que había despertado en la cama de Malfoy. Y toda la semana lo había estado evitando, no se levantaba de su escritorio y cada vez que tenía que entregarle algo le mandaba un memorándum a Rose pidiéndole que fuera a su lugar. Sabía que era algo bastante cobarde de su parte, pero no estaba lista para enfrentar a Malfoy y gracias a Merlín él no la estaba presionando.

Ginny dejó de hablar al notar que la castaña no le estaba prestando atención. Desde que llegaron a la cafetería Hermione había estado callada y distraída. La pelirroja sabía que su amiga no era demasiado platicadora pero siempre prestaba atención y participaba en la conversación. Además, en esta ocasión le costó mucho más convencerla de quedar para tomar algo. Si no la conociera tan bien diría que se debía a algún hombre; pero eso era imposible.

Para empezar el estúpido de Ron, su hermano, había pasado el último año recriminándole las horas que pasaba en el Ministerio, la poca atención que le ponía a él y en general pagándola con la castaña cada que algo no le salía como quería o que a ella le iba especialmente bien en algo y el seguía estancado. Todo eso solo logró que entre Ron y Hermione existiera una tensión palpable y que cada que estaban en la misma habitación terminaran peleando a gritos y recriminándose cosas. Ginny quería a su hermano, pero comprendía totalmente a su amiga y la decisión que había tomado hace poco más de un mes de tomarse un tiempo.

Ron había estado insoportable desde entonces, se sentía culpable como 5 minutos antes de enfocar toda esa frustración en la castaña. La menor de los Weasleys a veces pensaba que no importaba que Hermione le hubiera explicado los motivos y le hubiera dejado en claro que no podían seguir así, él seguía culpando a la castaña y se negaba a estar en la misma habitación por mero rencor. Para Ginny era como regresar al pasado y ver al Ron de 8 años con el que se la pasaba peleando.

Hermione alzó la mirada al percatarse que Ginny había dejado de hablar. Su amiga la miraba fijamente. Se sintió terriblemente mal por no estar prestando atención a lo que decía la pelirroja. Desde que Harry y Ginny se habían casado el año anterior cada vez era más difícil salir ellas dos solas. Y desde que ella y Ron se habían tomado un tiempo incluso era más difícil salir todos. Harry se negaba a estar en la misma habitación con ellos dos por que Ronald siempre intentaba que Harry se pusiera de su lado. Hermione suspiró.

\- Lo siento Ginny, no esta prestando atención - se disculpó la castaña.

\- Me di cuenta Hermione - sonrió la pelirroja. - ¿Estás bien? ¿qué te preocupa?

\- No es nada Ginny, tuve una semana pesada, eso es todo.

\- Eso ni tu te lo crees Herms - le contestó Ginny – pero esta bien si no quieres hablar al respecto.

\- Gracias, ¿Cómo esta Harry?

\- Bien, hasta el cuello de trabajo y ya no soporta a Ron - ante la mención del pelirrojo Hermione volvió a suspirar, Ginny al percatarse no pudo evitar preguntarle - ¿estás así por mi hermano?

\- No Gin, no es eso.

\- Sabes que es un estúpido, inmaduro. No lo puede evitar. - Hermione sonrió ante el comentario de la pelirroja.

\- De verdad no es eso Gin, pero lo nuestro, quiero decir, Ron y yo nunca va a pasar ¿verdad? - Hermione volvió a suspirar - con en él yo nunca… olvídalo.

Ahora Ginny estaba genuinamente intrigada. Siempre quiso que la relación entre Hermione y su hermano funcionara, pero nunca estuvo segura de que eso fuera posible y no le parecía justo para Hermione. En su opinión por mucho que quisiera a su hermano y por muy bueno que fuera, era un bruto, y su amiga merecía a alguien mejor.

\- Con él tu nunca qué Hermione - la instó a continuar la pelirroja.

\- Nada, digo es solo que pensé que era normal, que el no tener una relación como la tuya y al de Harry. Yo no soy así de apasionada, pensé que era normal lo que teníamos, como me sentía, pero…

\- HERMIONE! Si no te conociera diría que algún hombre a despertado tus más bajas pasiones - la pelirroja reía ante sus propias palabras, pero al ver la cara colorada de la castaña dejó de reír inmediatamente - No puede ser verdad, tienes que decirme quien es ¿lo conozco?

\- Basta Ginny, no es nada y no quiero hablar al respecto. Solo decía que hasta hace poco la relación que tenía con Ronald me parecía perfectamente normal.

\- Muy bien, cuando estés lista sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa - la animó la pelirroja.

Las chicas siguieron platicando, Hermione ya estaba mucho más concentrada en la conversación con la pelirroja y pudo disfrutar del resto de la tarde. Harry las alcanzó más tarde y los tres cenaron juntos en un restaurante muggle que a Harry le encantaba.

Una semana, Granger tenía una puta semana sin apenas dirigirle la palabra. Si lo pensaba bien no creía que hubieran cruzado más de 10 palabras en toda la semana, y la mayoría de esas eran _Buenos días_ o _Buenas noches_. Sabía que se había sacado de onda, sabía que la había cabreado y también sabía que era remilgada hasta decir basta. Al menos eso pensaba hasta el episodio del despacho. Pero después de hablar con ella pensó que las cosas irían bastante bien; esperaba que con bastante sexo de por medio, pero también habría aceptado no volver a tocarla. Pero jamás habría creído que se comportaría como una niña de 11 años rehuyendo de él. Trabajaban juntos. Él era su jefe, no lo podía ignorar, excepto que era exactamente eso lo que tenía toda la semana haciendo. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Se tomó de un solo trago su Whiskey de Fuego y dejó ruidosamente el vaso en la mesa. Y para empeorar más las cosas esa tarde se había topado con Weasley en el Callejón Diagon y el muy estúpido había tenido el descaro de reclamarle que su relación con Granger se había ido al carajo por se culpa. Bueno se había acostado con ella, sin duda, pero creía que Granger había mandado al diablo a la comadreja hace meses.

No era culpa suya que no supiera mantener satisfecha a su mujer. Además, nunca supo que vio Granger en él. Digo Potter al menos tenía cerebro y jugaba razonablemente bien al Qudditch y por supuesto era el "niño que vivió", pero Weasley, ese solo era un parasito, el peor de toda esa familia, al menos los hermanos mayores, e incluso la pequeña pelirroja habían hecho algo interesante con sus vidas.

Hermione despertó acalorada, muy muy acalorada. Había tenido otra fantasía con Malfoy. Estaba comenzando a plantearse la posibilidad de que Malfoy la hubiera hechizado. Era una excelente explicación para lo que estaba pasando. Se negaba a admitir no solo que la había excitado lo que había pasado semanas atrás en el despacho y el consiguiente sexo, sino que ahora también tenía recurrentes fantasías sexuales con el como protagonista.

Salió de la cama dispuesta a darse un baño frío y ordenar el departamento antes de ir a pasar el domingo con sus padres. Tenía algunas semanas de no verlos, y de paso le serviría de distracción para dejar de pensar en Malfoy.

Merlín la cabeza se le estaba partiendo en dos esta mañana. Tal vez terminarse la botella de Whiskey de Fuego no había sido la mejor opción, pero le había ayudado a comprender mejor la situación. La noche anterior cuando llevaba cerca de media botella decidió que se olvidaría de Granger, bueno del sexo con Granger, ya que seguían trabajando juntos… pero conforme pasaban las horas y también se vaciaba la botella lo entendió. Necesitaba ganarse a Granger, tenía que convencerla de los beneficios de… bueno de acostarse. Eso no era forzarla, todo lo contrario, le mostraría la luz, la haría recapacitar y entender que se lo pasarían mucho mejor juntos.


End file.
